numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Again
NOTE: You can just use copy-and-paste for this, just me fixing e v e r y t h i n g Ten Again is an episode of Numberblocks. Plot When the number friends all want to do different things, Ten finds a way to do them all. Story Ten asks the other Numberblocks what they should do today. They all talk at once about what they should do, and they all say ”Please?” Ten decides they should do everything. One To Nine are Kinda shocked about doing everything, so Ten turns into a rocket and counts down. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, blast off! Ten rockets to the sky and sings about being ten. She sings about the numbers that add up to ten. After the song is over, the others ask Ten what she wants to do today. Ten says she needs a nap. Lyrics Trivia * Song: Ten Again * The Numberblocks' new arrangements: ** 5: 2+2+1 ** 7: 2+2+2+1 ** 9: 2+2+2+2+1 ** 10:Pogo * According to Seven, the Rainbows in Numberland have names: Kevin, Rainbowlina, and Big Bob. * This is the first time Nine sneezes without losing a block. * Although Ten said she needed a nap at the end of the episode, she isn't sleeping in this episode. * This is Punchcar63's Favorite episode of Season 3. * Contrary to unpopular belief, this is actually the last episode of Season 3. * Somehow the mirror defies logic. * This is the most reoccuring song, with the "I'm ten, ten, ten again" mostly playing when Ten appears after landing or even flying as a rocket. Errors *On 8 + 2, 2's arms are disembodied. *On 7 + 3, 7's face is noticeably smaller. It's also true on 3 + 7. *At the part before 6 + 4, when 6 goes from her vertical form to her rectangle form, her dice-blocks are the same as her vertical form, but when they are at the store, she is normal. Four also has a green mouth. **This isn’t true when they came back (4 + 6). *Somehow on 5 + 5 both 5s get scuba diving equipment from hammerspace. *On 4 + 6, for a split second 4 can be seen with a disembodied leg. Gallery CFC4F7ED-A5A1-43CB-B893-2A72D9BA7475.png|“Please!” 10226371-CEE1-4DA3-8E55-AD36BDFB217F.jpeg|“Oh, okay.” D9BC7DC7-C64A-46F7-90BD-C78AE288B10F.jpeg|“EVERYTHING!?” 1919C4E1-9A86-4036-AE0B-EABED76F5464.jpeg|“Yes! Ready?” 47B83270-B0E5-45ED-8D3F-5D4623B6C6FD.jpeg|t-e-n, TEN! ABB4CDD6-BD76-4AE5-AA26-31A3AF08C7EE.jpeg|n-ī-n-e, NINE! DB16B8E5-F06B-4C48-A3BD-66F833B4A230.jpeg|eigh-t, EIGHT! C3E9B589-06EE-43D3-92E5-52E72058009E.jpeg|s-e-v-e-n, SEVEN! F5D5E139-E168-49B9-B042-D51F26C53D68.jpeg|s-i-x, SIX! B4E28C8D-CE5C-48A8-BF09-1AD9587D7266.jpeg|f-ī-v-e, FIVE! 56DEF405-C837-439D-999A-24E8C7ECE0B3.jpeg|f-our, FOUR! E0563C10-427B-4281-8C1E-32F192A36D16.jpeg|th-r-ee, THREE! E30AE0ED-1A8E-4E19-8599-A71E3AA27228.jpeg|t-wo, TWO! 51F4D0DA-DF74-45EC-ADAA-D7ABF903046D.jpeg|one, ONE! C5A090CF-9F50-429D-80AE-B11AF7FCB5CB.jpeg|z-e-r-o, ZERO! A6D415C7-DAC6-4E0B-B961-A90331287344.jpeg|PEEL! 721CB7C4-70A7-450E-AD0E-3557E2CB7C75.jpeg|"I'm 10, 10, 10 again!" 63B60B58-8A90-47A4-9707-6740F99732A8.jpeg|One, HELP OUT NINE! HE'S ABOUT TO SNEEZE! E8255A59-0773-4AD9-AA4E-99733E85C7DA.jpeg|OXtopus? E8572A12-201F-4D57-9A65-03976681A8B4.jpeg|Seven, what did you even eat? 2018-11-26 (47).png|6's dice blocks are different before they go to the store. Four_with_a_green_mouth.JPG|Also, Four, you have something green in your teeth. 0C731599-946E-492F-A0F8-74108BAF6EE6.jpeg|DICES! 3B1C9EAA-BDE1-4BEC-A433-573A4A48B5E5.jpeg|TEN, TEN, TEN AGAIN! 10539249-9A9B-43C2-8BE1-BB67AC277379.jpeg|The same starfish! 538E7929-BFF2-402F-934C-5C6BCD6C0570.jpeg|Ten leaves the ocean! Somehow. F3A43D74-1FDF-4CCC-9E6C-5A9B57ED59E9.jpeg|Wait, hold on one hundred and twentieth of an hour. Before the 6+4 scene, Six has dice blocks, and Four's mouth is green, but before the 4+6 scene, Six has normal blocks and Four doesn't have spinach in his teeth. Weird. 33553C49-E4E0-4292-9899-78AC378A4E6C.jpeg|You already shopped, guys. oof four your limbs.PNG|AHHHHH PART OF TEN! YOUR FEET WERE BLASTED! 9FCB5B6D-3630-4177-BF2B-F7EEDF8E46F0.jpeg|Same tree? This mirror defies logic.png|Defy logic. 8EA55976-B8D8-40B1-9C99-FF091A51570E.jpeg|Different zoo? DD85263C-8B76-4F56-BDC7-449E23CCD112.jpeg|HERE WE GO ONE LAST TIME! 789A6E09-CFDB-4A7C-9084-33E6E2DAC27D.jpeg|TEN, TEN, TEN AGAIN! 6D4F1A5D-CBCF-4682-A449-5B260F127C09.jpeg|SOOOGA! Tired Ten.PNG|"I need a nap!" Video Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs